Lost
by grace alice
Summary: Annabeth is back after two years, but Camp Half Blood isn't all what she expected... it's much worse. She is forced to face her lost goals and dreams, after a bad ending. All about Precy & Annbeth's lost love. Adventure & Percabeth. Review and I'll Write
1. Lost Beginnings

**First Chapter ever for this site. Please review, I need it. A little boring, but I think it's an okay start. Much more action and drama to come. I will only post more chapters if I get enough reviews to show that I have interest in the story.**

* * *

Please, don't tell me. I already know. I messed up badly. I lost. And now I am back here, forced to face my lost dreams.

Here I am, standing in front of the withering Camp Half Blood, for the first time in two years. And I was not enjoying it. You wouldn't either, if you were me. Facing the place where I lost everything – even my future.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my suitcases and reluctantly headed for what appeared to be an open field. But I knew better – it was Camp Half Blood, of course.

I had to hurry, for one thing. Before I saw anyone that I didn't want to see… someone with beautiful green eyes, and black hair, and – oh, I can't think like that! Not after what happened. Not after I ditched him for school. FOR SCHOOL – what a loser I was.

The place sure hadn't changed a lot – well, unless you count the brown grass, the shedding rooftops, the crooked doors, and the leafless trees, the place looked pretty much the same. Almost.

Okay, so it did look tired, but it felt the same. The warm, fresh air tingled against my skin, flowing with memories of my years at camp. And then there was Percy again! I had to stop thinking about him. Chiron had called me to come back here for an important meeting, not to regret what I had done about Percy. He probably wasn't even here.

I brushed a faint tear away from cheek, and pressed forward. Finally, I came to my familiar cabin – the cabin of Athena. I hesitantly opened the creaky door, and peered inside. Golden heads were scattered around the room, cleaning up. My heart lightened – it would be good to see my cabin mates again.

I opened the door wide and pushed my luggage through the door. Before I even looked up long enough to shut the door, I was tackled in a hug.

"Annabeth! Oh my Gods, I can't believe it's you! You actually came!" One of my sisters shouted, attracting several others.

I got several "How are you?" 's and "Welcome home!" 's. After explaining that I was just fine, as long as I could get back to my room, I finally was able to make it to the stairway.

My room hadn't looked much different. I spread my luggage across the foot of my bed and opened my suitcase, revealing an old picture of me, Grover, Tyson, Percy, and Chiron all sitting in the field. It was taken after we came back from the labyrinth. I stared wistfully at Percy. I shoved the picture back into my suitcase, wanting to hide my sorrowful joy.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door, and my sister Ingrid walked into the room.

"You should probably go and visit Chiron before it get's to dark. He would like to talk to you about his meanings for calling you out here so urgently." Said my sister, Ingrid.

* * *

"Sure, Ingrid. Thanks." I said, before she swiftly headed out of the door. I stared out of the window for a second longer and then got up and headed for Chiron's.

I couldn't help it – I had to walk around camp before I visited Chiron. It had been so long since I have been here, and I missed the place. The trees were calm today, not much wind. The leaves lay peacefully on the ground, occasionally allowing themselves to be scooped up by a breeze to be sent dancing through the air.

Despite it's withering assets, Camp was still beautiful. I walked to the stable, and visited the pegasi. Blackjack had whinnied at me, but only Percy would have understood him. I leaned up against his stall and watched as he moved gracefully, so swift and elegant.

Suddenly the stall door let loose, and… CRASH! I hit the hay. Literally.

"Woah. Are you okay?" A voice whispered from the entry way.

I looked up to see the same piercing green eyes and black hair that I had let go only so long ago.

"Percy?"


	2. A Dark Future

**Chapter 2. I think that it is okay. I am excited though, for future chapters. They bring great surprises. Again, the more reviews, the more I'll write. No reviews, no more chapters.**

* * *

Percy looked so much older… so much more mature. He had this glow in his eyes that seemed to circle around his head, resembling how relaxed he seemed. He looked so at ease, so free of pressure. Next to that, he didn't have scratch on him, not even the slightest remembrance of his treacherous past.

"Yep, that's me. Percy." He shrugged, and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I hastily brushed lingering horse bedding off of my clothes, before talking again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with a little edginess to my tone.

"I should ask you the same. Blackjack doesn't like visitors, you know." He said, jokingly.

"No, I mean here, at Camp Half blood. Didn't you leave…?"

Percy looked to the ground, and shuffled his feet.

"Chiron called me. Told me there was an urgent thing going on that he needed help with. Clarisse is here, too. So is Grover, Tyson, Chris... you know - them."

I nodded.

"Well, I have to go see Chiron." I pushed passed him, which I immediately regretted after seeing the hurt in his eyes as he watched me walk up the hill towards the Big House.

"So do I, but obviously you don't want me to go with you." He called. That tore my heart. I stopped and turned around, but Percy had gone – disappearing into the darkness of the barn.

* * *

I knocked against the door to the Big House, hoping Chiron would be the one answering and NOT Mr. D. I was relieved when Chiron opened the door, and welcomed me in.

Chiron had aged… a lot. Even though he was technically immortal – for now, anyways – he looked like 100 years had passed through him. Deep grey roots to his hair was just the start – if you could even see them passed all of the wrinkles engraved into his frail skin.

"Annabeth."

I bowed.

"Hello, Chiron. Good to see you."

Chiron reached over and hugged me, and the motioned for me to take a seat.

"Annabeth, I have called you to come on grave terms, I'm afraid. As I'm sure you have noticed, Camp Half blood isn't what it used to be… even Thalia's tree has become tired. I am no different."

I nodded.

"Camp Half Blood is in serious danger. Our borders are withered, allowing unwanted monsters and weather to seep in. We must move camp, Annabeth." My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"_Move camp? _Chiron, you can't be serious. Camp Half-Blood has been here for centuries."

"Indeed, my dear. But nothing lasts forever, and our sacred camp is no different. The titan Lord had placed a curse that our camp will not stand up for much long. We must move."

"Chiron, there has to be another way. We can't just move. Besides, what about our sacred boundaries?"

Chiron shook his head.

"I wish there was only another way. But, we can move, my dear. It won't be easy, but we can."

I shrugged.

"Well, how then?"

"First, we must move far from here. Other troubles have encountered that you will soon hear about. I will send some of our bravest campers on a quest to find a new camp. Then we must receive the sacred blessing to keep our camp boundaries safe from any humans or monsters intruding. But the blessing comes with a cost – a debt that we would owe. Not in money… but in a sacrificial death. The blood from a true Half-Blood is needed to seal the agreement."

"That's crazy. Who would be sacrificed?"

"Indeed. But it is an old, sacred tradition. There is no other way. I have asked the Oracle, and this is the result." Then, Chiron looked grimly upon me.

"Did the prophecy say who might die?"

"No. It is to be found out." I could tell Chiron looked very uneasy… Perhaps he knew the answer, just didn't have the heart to tell me. I decided it's best that I didn't know.

I sat for a few moments, taking the shocking news in.

"And who would provide the blessing?"

"Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth and Home."


End file.
